The Isle of Stone
Geography The Isle of stone is a large island in the north-east. It’s known for its stone beaches (most of the coastline is rock, and flat beaches with no sand) home to some of the best fishing towns on Ouran. A lot of the island is rocky and mountainous and storms are very common on the coastline, making it difficult for ships. This causes a lot of problems for the people because trading with countries overseas is where almost all of The Isle of Stone’s finances come from. Sea nymphs live off the coast. The island itself is mainly covered in snow and ice, so the population is scattered. Most of the people live in villages. Whitefort Whitefort is a castle near Haramirr, the less mountainous part of The Isle of Stone. It’s a large castle, built of huge slabs of stone and is home to Exal Stone and his living family. It was built hundreds of years ago and has stood through many wars, which was exactly what the creators built it for. Mt. Soraa Mount Soraa is the largest mountain on the island. Most of the lower range is covered in thick snow and canyons. Dragons are believed to live in the man caves on the mountain so no-one ever goes too close to it. Wildlife be added Haramirr Haramirr is the most important city on The Isle of Stone. People from the Isle of Stone People from the Isle of Stone people have pale skin. Their eyes ore often blue, gray or pale green and their hair can be almost any colour (Though brown and blonde hair is the most common). They are a very independent group of people, who follow the king of Airian. Ranks · Nobility · Civilians · Servants Legal system Some towns in the Isle of Stone have curfews to try to prevent crime, but that doesn’t always work. Watchmen are sent out at night and they would question people who weren’t home at that time. If a criminal was found, the nobles who ruled over the island would be the first to know (after the guards/watchmen, of course) and they would deal with it as they see fit. In the Isle of Stone, as in many places, magic is banned because it was deemed too dangerous by the various Kings and Queens. Dress Men on the Isle of Stone wear simple tunics that don’t reach past their knees and ankle-length leggings, usually made of leather. Women wear loose, simple long dresses, fastened at the shoulders or chest by one or more brooches. They often don’t have any decoration. They wear long hooded cloaks and tall boots as well. This is mainly because of the temperature on the island. The nobles clothing is more ornate and colourful. The dresses are tighter, with lower necklines and wide sleeves. Winter clothes are trimmed with fur. They show their wealth by wearing expensive clothes and well crafted jewellery. Those that are religious wear items to show it and the priests always dress in their robes. Food/Cuisine Different types of fish are commonly eaten by the poorer people, while those with farms or animals of their own would enjoy other meats, like chicken and beef. Most meals were simple; bread and fish are eaten at most mealtimes. Religion Relationships The Arts Architecture Education Language Military/warfare Economy and Trade The people of the Isle of Stone are very successful merchants, despite the Sirens living near the coast. They mainly traded in valuable rocks, gems and animal furs. The currency is small pebbles made of lapis lazuli. They have symbols carved into them. History Notes See also: The Isle of Stone ruling family